EflEver Week
by Lauraine Tonksm
Summary: Je ne connais qu'une chose a la fois très compliquer et très simple. Et c'est ? L'amour
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde ! Premier histoire poster ici pour la week de se couple tellement génial !

Je suis plutôt fière de moi car j'ai réussie aposter avants minuit ! OK pas beaucoup avants mais quand même. J'ai écrit cette histoire en peu de temps parce que j'ai appris pour la week vendredi soir donc ce fut coure:)

Le style est un peu lourde, j'ai pas détailler autant que je voulais et c'est probablement encore plein de faute d'orthographe (dyslexie oblige désoler) promit je vais tout faire pour trouver une bêta ^^

J'ai fait le max pour être a l'heure en tout cas, bonne lecture quand même:)

Cœur

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a cinq ans et comme toute les petites filles de son âge elle rêve de montagne de cadeau et de gâteau gigantesque fourrer au chocolat.

De parents aimant l'entourant d'amour et de joie mais aujourd'hui elle n'aura rien de tous ça. Parce qu'aujourd'hui en rentrant chez elle la seule chose qu'elle allais trouvais en rentrants chez elle après l'école c'est sa mère hurlais sous les coups de son père.

C'était la première fois qu'elle assisté a cette scène, mais pas la première fois elle la vivais. Son petit cœur de petite fille avais déjà saignais en entendant les cris de sa mère déchirant la nuit. Et toujours la voix de son père pulvérisant la nuit. Un seul reproche revenais sans cesse : elle avais accouché d'un monstre. Une petite fille capable de changer n'importe qui en pierre était obligatoirement que l'enfant du démon. Elle mériter à peine de vivre. Si son père ne l'avait pas encore tuer c'était pour ne pas être soulier par par son sang impur.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a cinq an, mais jour après jours son cœur devenait aussi dur que les statuts qu'elle créait.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen avait sept ans et elle assistait a l'enterrement de sa mère, la seule personne qui un jour l'avais aimais. Près d'elle son père sanglotait. Pleurant sur la tombe de la femme qu'il avais tué. Tout autour de lui pensais qu'il pleurer sa femme, mais elle savais que la réalité était tout autre. Son père pleurait sur le pécher qui venait éclabousser son âme immortelle. Entendre toutes c'est personnes consolaient son père la mettais dans une rage folle. Comme son géniteur pouvait accepter toutes ces condoléances ? Son hypocrisie était le pire de ces pêchers. Puis une question vient faire exploser de rage la petite fille « Tu vas réussir à t'occuper d'Evergreen tous seul ? Après tout elle est un peu... particulière. »

La futur mage de Fairy Tail perdit complément le contrôle de ces pouvoirs. La barrière de ces lunettes ne fut plus d'aucune utilité. Son pouvoir foudroya la foule de personnes présentes et n'épargna que son père. Ce dernier la regarder avec effrois. Le toisant de toute sa taille elle s'approcha de lui puis sans un mots, mais avec le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour lui le pétrifia en se fessant la promesse de ne jamais le relâchais de sa prison.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen avait sept ans et son cœur ne résonnait plus que de colère et de rancœur.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen avait huit ans et aujourd'hui Ever passe sa journée dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Parce que dans se cocon de solitude elle est persuadé que plus rien ne peux l'atteindre et qu'elle est en sécurité. Elle releva sa tête quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. C'est un visage sans émotion qui accueille la nouvelle venue :

« Bonjour, le m'appelle Mavis. Dit qu'est-que les fées on une queue ? »

Evergreen la regard interloquais, mais qu'est-que racontais cette fille et qui était elle ?

« Moi je suis sûr que oui ! Quelque part dans le monde elles se cachent et elles ne se montre qu'aux personnes qui le mérite ! »

La futur mage de Fairy Tail resta coi. Pourquoi cette folle était elle venus lui parlais ? Les fées n'existaient pas ! C'était de petit être inventé par les adultes pour ne pas avoir à expliquer la vérité aux enfants.

« Je sais ce que tu penses mais c'est faux. La magie existe, c'est naturel. Alors, pourquoi pas les fées ? »

La gorgone s'appéter a répondre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Mavis fit apparaître un grand livre puis lui dit :

« Cherche les fées Evergreen. Tout s'arrange quand on vit avec les fées. »

C'est dans un grand halo de lumière que la blonde disparut.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen avait sept ans et son cœur lui hurlait de trouver les fées pour enfin être heureuse.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a dix ans et elle vient de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait depuis maintenant trois ans. Trois ans à passer de ville en ville et l'orphelinat et famille d'accueil. Elle ne c'était attaché a personnes car personnes ne voulais comprendre pourquoi elle croyait si fort aux fées. Personnes ne voulais l'aider à trouver c'est petits être chimérique qui la rendrais si heureuse. Alors elle se battais contre tout ces adulte boucher qui ne voulais pas l'aidaient. Elle leur expliquer ce qu'elle avais vus. Elle leur parlais de cette petite fille blonde qui était venue la voir un jours et qui lui avais donner cette mission. Mais tout ces adultes trop sur d'eux ne voulais pas comprendre et voulais qu'elle arrête de chercher se qui la faisais rêver. Alors après dispute sur dispute son pouvoir devenais hors de son contrôle et elle finissais par pétrifier toutes les personnes présente.

Et elle repartais dans un autre endroit ou les événement se répétais de manière identique. Aujourd'hui Evergreen a dix ans et son cœur se durcissait pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif et pouvoir vivre prêt des fées. Parmi les être qui l'écouterais et qui l'accepterais comme elle es.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a onze ans et c'est tremblante de bonheur qu'elle attend devant la guilde de Fairy Tail. Enfin elle a trouver ces fées. Enfin elle allais pouvoir vivre pleinement sa vie. Elle allais pouvoir également apprendre un travaille car elle allais devenir mage dans cette endroit merveilleux. Elle a rencontrais leur maître hier et il était d'accord pour l'accepter parmi les siens. Elle sentais des ailes lui poussais et ouvris la porte qui la séparer encore de ces être si parfais et unique.

L'ambiance qui régnais dans l'entre des mages la fit vite déchanter. C'était donc sa les être qu'elle avais si chèrement défendu ? Des alcoolique bagarreur ? C'était les être qui allais l'accepter telle qu'elle était et l'aimais magret ces pouvoir ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Son livre ne parlais pas de sa ! Son livre, la bible, l'objet qui avais recueille tous ces espoir était faux ? Ce n'était pas possible...

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a onze ans et son cœur viens d'exploser en morceau tous comme son rêve.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a douze ans et elle a repérais deux personnes aussi forte qu'elle et qui était digne d'être de vrais fées. Deux personnes qu'elle allais recruter pour qu'ensemble ils puisent rebâtir la guilde comme elle devrais être. Pour que la guilde ne soit plus un tas d'abrutie incapable de se comporter correctement.

Du haut de son mètre trente elle les toise et leur explique son plan. Les deux autre la regarde et l'écoute sans faire de commentaire. A la fin de son monologue elle les regardent tout a tour dans les yeux comme si c'était une manière muette de leur poser la question ultime. Un simple coup d'œil entre les deux garçon suffit a leur faire prendre une décision :

« On en es » déclara le vert d'une voix calme et poser.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a douce ans et pour la première fois de sa vie elle a des amis. Mais aujourd'hui son cœur est tellement blinder qu'elle ne veux pas l'accepter. Avoir des amis c'est pouvoir souffrir et plus jamais sa ne lui arrivera. Son cœur ne s'ouvrira plus.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a treize ans et son équipe a trouver un mentor surpuissant qui représente la perfection absolue pour elle. Alors elle décide qu'elle fera tout pour lui. Elle s'entraîne encore plus pour être a la hauteur du grand Luxus. Accompagnais par Freid et Bixlow ils deviendront des mages extrêmement puissant et ils serons en capacité de vainque toutes les autre fées. Pour asseoir leur domination. Alors elle s'éloigne encore plus des autre nakama. Parce qu'ils ne la mérite pas. Elle enchaîne mission sur mission avec ou sans Luxus. Méprise les autre et les écrase même quand elle en a le pouvoir. Et elle en a presque toujours le pouvoir. Les deux seul qui lui résiste sont la Démone et Titania. Une colère sans précédent brûle en elle depuis qu'elle a appris que cette pleureuse au cheveux rouge ce fessais surnommer « la reine des fées ». La seul reine des fée c'était elle, Evergreen. Et elle allais le prouver au reste du monde.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a treize ans et son cœur se remplie autant d'admiration que de colère.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a dix neuf ans et aujourd'hui elle se prépare a lancer la bataille de Fairy Tail. Avec les Raijin et Luxus il se prépare a anéantir tout les flambart et les imparfait de leur guilde. Elle va enfin pouvoir avoir sa guilde de fées parfaite et son cœur est remplie de joie a cette idée. Fini l'image déplorable de casseur débile qui accompagne tout les mages de Macarof. A l'aide de ces coéquipiers, et non pas ces amis, ils font m'être Luxus au pouvoir. Il sont tous autour d'une table quand Fried se lève et part dans la cuisine. Quand il reviens quelque seconde plus tard il porte un énorme gâteau au chocolat sur lequel est écrit un simple mais très symbolique « Joyeux anniversaire Ever ». Malgré c'est efforts pour la retenir une larmes coule sur sa joue. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle a le droit a un anniversaire. Les babys de Bixlow arrive sorte de sa chambre et lui apporte un cadeau. C'est Luxus qui, de sa manière bien particulière, explique les événements :

« Sa fait quatre ans qu'ils veulent te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Mais comme ta jamais était fichu de nous donner la date on a du faire des rechercher. T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met. »

Aujourd'hui Ever a dix neuf ans et bien malgré elle son cœur a fait une place pour ces amis et il n'avais pas fini de la trahir.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt ans et cela fait prés d'un ans qu'elle fait tout pour se racheter pour ces erreur passer. Alors quand elle vois Fried partir avec Bixlow pour l'examen de rang S elle décide de partir avec Elfman. Parce qu'elle le sais bien qu'il est moins fort que Fried et que sans elle il n'as aucune chance. C'est pourquoi durent tout le test sur l'île elle fait son maximum pour l'aider. Et c'est quand elle dit a Mirajane qu'elle et l'homme Stauss allais se marier qu'elle se rend compte que l'ide n'est pas si désagréable que sa.

Depuis qu'elle faisais son méa culpa elle c'était énormément rapprochais de ces collègues. Elle avais appris a les apprécier chaque un a leur manière. Aussi bien Cana est c'est yeux qui cachais un océan de tristesse, que Macao complètement perdu dans ces responsabiliser de père. Mais aussi elle avais commençais a observer de loin de jeune Stauss. Elle avais admirais sa manière de rester toujours gentil malgré la perte de sa sœur, perte causer par sa faute, elle avais fêter avec lui le retour de la dite sœur, elle l'avais vus s'entraîner presque tout les jours pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir protéger ces sœurs. Et elle avais bien comprit qu'il se cachais derrière ces « homme » crier a tout bout de champs même si c'était le truc le plus exaspèrent du monde.

Silencieusement elle ordonna a son cœur d'arrêter de se sentir si léger et de nouveau l'enferma dans une petite boite hermétique.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt ans et son cœur c'est enfin décider a aimer maintenant il ne rester plus que sa tête l'accepte.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt et un an et elle viens d'accepter un rendez vous avec Elfman Stauss. Elle maudissais son cœur d'avoir pris le contrôle de sa bouche. Elle avais bien sentie que quelque chose de spécial les unissaient depuis l'éclipse temporelle de l'île mis elle avais luter contre elle même pour ne pas faire de connerie. Malheureusement elle devais bien avouer que plus le temps passer plus cella devenais difficile. Elle avais eu tellement peur pour lui lors des grand jeux magique était même rester près de lui pendant sa convalescence, avais accourue quand elle avais appris se qu'il se passer sur le cube de tartaros, avais garder le contacte avec lui pendant la dissolution de Fairy Tail. Contre sa volonté elle avais crée un lien avec le blanc et aujourd'hui elle le payer. Après un profond soupir elle se leva et alla parler a ces deux amis. Elle savais très bien qu'ils allaient être impossible mais ils étaient toujours de bon conseille. A la suite de plusieurs minute a expliquer son cas elle se tut et attendit les moqueries des deux autre Raijin mais rien ne viens au contraire. Tout deux échangèrent un regard, le même que le jours ou ils étaient devenue une équipe, et lui avais simplement dit :

« T'as le droit d'être heureuse tu sais ? »

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt et un an et ce soir elle va fêter son anniversaire avec un grand mage il peu idiot sur les bord avec une habitude horripilante mais qui a réussie a ouvrir son cœur.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt deux ans et fête pour la deuxième fois son anniversaire avec son homme. Le dit homme avais vus les chose en grand. Il était venue la chercher tôt se matin et l'avais amener sur un petit bateau. Après quelque minute de navigation ils était arriver près d'une petite prairie recouverte de fleur sauvage. Sans le montrer Ever était au ange, elle adorer les fleurs et voir une étendu si diverse lui avais vraiment fait plaisir. Son chevalier charmant l'avais amenais sous un sole pleureurs, son arbre préférer, où il avais installer un pique nique. Se fut une journée exquise plein de bon humeur et de gaieté. Tout ce passer bien jusqu'à se qui se penche vers elle est lui dise c'est mots something stupid...

Deux petit mots qui l'avais fait tellement flipper qu'elle était partie en courant pour allais se réfugier chez le reste de son trio. Malheureusement pour elle ces amis ne se trouver pas chez eux. Sans même sans rendre compte elle se mis a déambulais dans les rues de la ville. C'est seulement au bout de deux heures que Fried et Bixlow, alerter de sa disparition par Elfman, la retrouvèrent. Plus ou moins par la force, merci les babys, ils la menèrent au QG de la guilde. La elle tomba des nus quand elle vit la décoration de la dite guilde : un énorme bandeau était installais au plafond ou il était inscrit un aussi énorme « Joyeux anniversaire Evergreen ». elle ne se rendit compte que ces amis n'était plus derrière elle que quand sentie les bras du mâle Stauss l'enserre et se dernier murmura :

« On a le temps, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à se que tu en es marre de moi... »

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt deux ans et son cœur viens d'exploser de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt cinq ans et elle se marie. Elle se rappelle tout se qui c'était passer c'est trois dernière année. Le bonheur, les disputes, le temps qu'elle avais mit a lui faire confiance et tout ce qu'elle avais vécu avec lui depuis le début.

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte. C'était Mirajane sa futur belle sœur par deux fois, coucou futur madame Draer, avec un grand sourire Mira lui demanda si elle était prête. Deux minute plus tard elle entendais la marche nuptial. A l'autre bout de l'année elle le vit, magnifique dans son costume blanc lui sourire. Elle eu du mal a ne pas courir le rejoindre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit tout l'amour qu'il lui porter. Sa lui réchauffa le cœur d'une manière tellement intense qu'elle crus qu'il allais exploser.

La fin de la cérémonie ne se passa pas de manière les plus classique. Deux ou trois incident vient ponctuer la journée, Ever tellement stresser qu'elle avais statufier les demoiselles d'honneurs ou Elfman qui se transforme en bête pour des raison similaire, mais pour la marier se fut la plus merveilleuse des journée.

Le soir venue quand elle pus ce retirais avec son mari elle su qu'elle aurais du mal a être plus heureuse que maintenant

« Je t'aime Elf... souffla la fée enfin heureuse. »

Aujourd'hui Evergreen a vingt cinq ans, dans l'ombre de la nuit et entourais des bras de l'homme qu'elle aime elle sentie sont cœur, tellement meurtrie par le passer, battre la chamane débordant d'amour pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours tout le monde:) je suis de retour... pour poster la suite ! ^^

Alors thème n°2 qui m'a un poil moins inspirais que le premier mais je trouve ça pas trop moche quand même (miracle ^^)

C'est un style totalement différent du premier OS:) J'ai pas pus m'empêchais de glisser un peu une de mes deux personnages préférer et le crack pairing qui va avec ^^

En espèrent que sa vous plaira quand même;)

Rêve

Elfman Strauss membre de Fairy Tail parcourais le QG de la guilde des yeux. Il attendrais désespèrent l'arriver d'une de ces amie les plus veille. Il était déjà 9h et contrairement a son habitude elle n'était toujours pas arriver. Le grand blanc soupira fortement, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle ne soit pas à l'heure justement le jour ou il c'était enfin décidais a lui poser LA question ? Elle qui d'habitude arriver bien avant tout le monde avais décider de faire la grâce mâtiner, Elfman avais jamais eu de chance et visiblement se n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allais changer. Il commanda une nouvelle bière a sa sœur qui lui lança un regard interrogatif se rendent bien compte que son petit frère était soucieux depuis déjà quelque jours. C'est seulement au bout de dix long minute qui la vit ouvrir la porte. Arborant un grand sourire plein de bonheur et le mage possèdent la magie du take over fut piquer de curiosité alors, avant d'abordés la question qui le torturais depuis quelque jours, décida de menais son enquête après tout il n'était pas le frère de la démone pour rien.

« Coucou ma belle ! T'as l'air en forme dit donc !

-Ouais rien de mieux que de se réveiller auprès d'un beau blond pour bien commençais sa journée ! »

Pourquoi cela n'étonnais pas le beau mage qu'un nouveau arrivant remplisse le lit de son amie.

« Nouveau coup d'un soir ? Comment il s'appelle celui là ? »

Le Stauss n'en crue pas ces yeux quand il vit la brune rougir. Elle qui d'habitude n'avais honte de rien paraissait plus que gêné par les question de son ami.

« Plus qu'un coup d'un soir ? Si je t'offre un tonneau tu me raconte tout ?

-Certainement pas ! Pour que tu raconte tout a Mira, c'est hors de question !

-Deux tonneau et j'ai le droit a son nom ! »

La mage de Fairy Tail semblait penser le pour et le contre puis lâcha :

« Deux tonneau et la promesse que tu ne rien a personne ?

-Sa marche ! Va y, je t'écoute.

-Sting Eurcliffe, va chercher ma bière maintenant »

C'est complètement abasourdi par la révélation de la jeune femme qu'il allais chercher son dut. Le trajet de sa table au bar ne lui pris que peu de temps mais il lui en fallut encore moins pour ce dit que finalement tout deux était plutôt bien assortie. Tout le contraire d'elle et lui.

Une fois de retour Elfman se perdit dans ces penser en se demandant comment il allais faire pour lui poser la question qui lui tenais à cœur.

« Allais crache le morceau, qu'est qui ce passe Elf-nigaud ? »

L'homme sourit discrètement en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui donner lors que tout deux était jeune et apprenais la magie ensemble.

« Cana, prédit mon avenir s'il te plais »

La brune regarda son ami plus qu'étonnais. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demander ça. Pourtant elle lui avais proposer plusieurs fois et obtenant toujours la même réponse : un Homme affronte son avenir sans avoir besoin de le connaître !

Quelque chose tracasser son ami, elle devais savoir.

« Pourquoi ?

J'ai une question a poser a quelqu'un...

Et tu veux la réponse maintenant c'est ça ? »

L'air penaud du mage du take over lui fournie la réponse. Prise au jeux et toujours d'aussi bonne humeur la mage de carte lui proposa un marcher :

« Explique moi comment tu vois ta vie dans 1O ans et je te dirais si tu a raison ou pas! »

Elfman perplexe dévisagea son amie. Puis voyant le sourire plein d'espièglerie de la brune il céda à sa demande excentrique :

« Je ne sais pas ne n'y est jamais vraiment réfléchie mais j'imagine que se qui serais vraiment vraiment bien c'est que je soit marier avec Ev... euh que je soit marier avec la femme que j'aime. J'imagine que l'on aura une grande maison avec un jardin et un chien. Un gros chien du genre bergers australien pour protéger la maison pendant que l'on est pas là. Parce qu'un homme doit tout faire pour protéger sa famille même quand il est loin.»

Les yeux du grand blanc commençaient a se perdre dans le vide. Il semblais comme plonger dans un monde chimérique bien a lui.

« On auraient deux enfants, une petite fille qui s'appellerait Anna comme ma mère et un fils Adams. Ma femme ne ferais plus de mission dangereuse parce que je serai là pour apporter suffisamment d'argent pour que l'on puisse vivre très bien tous ensemble. Comme un homme doit le faire »

Cana écouta son ami et son sourire se remplies de guimauve devant le début de tableau idyllique que lui peignais le blanc.

« Quand je rentrais a la maison après une mission difficile mes deux petit chéris me sauteraient dans les bras. Et ma petite femme serai là pour prendre soin de moi. Elle viendrais me serrer dans mes bras et me dirais a qu'elle point elle m'aime. »

Un sourcil moqueur se greffa sur le visage de la cartomancien. Le grand macho de la guilde rêver d'une petite femme qui tranquillement l'attendait a la maison. La vision des chose du roi des bête était vraiment bien loin de la réalité. Un léger rire s'envola dans la guilde. Son attitude le rendais tellement mignon. Evergreen avais vraiment de la chance qu'il soit amoureux d'elle même si elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte.

« Le dimanche midi elle et moi on préparerais un repas pour mes sœurs et leur maris. On regarderais nos enfants jouer tous ensemble. Et on sera heureux tout simplement. Anna et Adams aurais un grand terrain pour jouer avec leur cousin. Leur mère et moi on passerais un moment assis sur le bord de la terrasse a les regarder. Elle finirais par poser sa tête sur mon épaule et je lui redirais a quel point je l'aime et la place qu'elle occupe dans mon cœur. Et a chaque occasion on organiserais de grande fête avec tout le monde. Entourais de toute la guilde on nagera dans le bonheur. »

Cette fois la se fut sur le visage d'un blanc qu'un sourire plein de tendresse apparut. Il s'imaginer déjà avec elle près de lui jusqu'à la fin. Pourvoir la regarder dans les yeux tout les jours et la voir se réveiller près de lui tout les matin. Rien que de l'imaginais il sentais son cœur se faire tout léger.

« Et toute les nuits elle et moi on s'endormirait dans les bras l'un de l'autre toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jours. »

L'alcoolique de la guilde commença a sortir ces cartes et a les tirais pour enfin lire l'avenir de son ami. Ce même ami qui ne semblais plus lui prêter la moindre attention. Chaque nouvelle carte semblais confirmais son hypothèse. Après que les cartes est eu fit de la rassurer elle ferma les yeux et arriva dans le monde parfait que décrivais son ami. Après tout c'était tellement beau comme rêve.

« Le week end on partirais tous ensemble dans un parc d'attraction et on passerais la journée a monter sur toutes les attraction. On verrais nos enfant grandir ensemble et on serais toujours là pour eux. Et elle et moi on vieillirais l'un a coter de l'autre. Sans dispute, sans faux pas, sans problème. Heureux d'être toujours a deux comme sur un petit nuage. Oui tout serais parfait comme sa. Elle toujours a coter de moi à admirais son homme. Gentil et aimante. Et on formerais une famille parfaite. »

Le blanc cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme si il revenais sur terre. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour faire le point sur la réalité. Cana aussi ouvrit grand les yeux et un sourire encore plus lumineux et heureux qu'a son arriver emplis son visage.

« Alors qu'est que sa dit ? »

La brune regarda ces cartes et leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Tu va être vachement heureux Elfman. Mais si tu crois que tout sera aussi simple avec Ever tu rêve ! »

Le blanc perdit son sourire alors Cana lui pris la main et lui dit :

« T'inquiète pas mon grand, la réalité sera bien mieux, alors maintenant va lui parlais. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde:)

Aujourd'hui c'est l'espoir et en commençant j'avais vraiment espoir de faire quelque chose de potable. Bin c'est louper et en beauté. J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire se truc vraiment pas génial qu'a écrire les deux premier chapitre.:\

Désoler demain je ferais mieux, enfin j'espère

Pas trop mauvaise lecture a vous ^^

Espoir

De loin Elfman regarde ces sœurs une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de partie. Il a décider qu'en attendant que Fairy Tail renaisse de ces cendre, car elle le fera il en est sur, il s'entraînerait. Il voulais devenir plus fort. Pour protéger ces sœurs, pour ne plus pouvoir être manipuler et surtout pour un jours pouvoir être digne d'elle.

Car quelque part au font de son cœur brillais la flamme de l'espoir. L'espoir d'un jours être avec elle.

Il sais qu'il ne la reverra pas tout de suite. Elle est partie en mission avant tout les éléments de tartaros elle est donc pas encore au courant. Il aurais tellement aimais être là quand elle apprendrais que la guilde était dissoute mais il avais tellement honte des dégât qu'il avais causer. C'était encore une fois a cause de sa faiblesse que les gens se retrouver blesser et sa se n'était pas digne d'un homme. Personnes ne devrais subir les conséquence de ces failles et surtout pas elle.

Car quelque part au fond de son cœur il espérais qu'un jours elle l'admirerais.

La première nuit il installa son bivouac prés d'une rivière dans un près remplie de jacinthe sauvage. Sa lui rappelle tellement Ever. Une grande tige verte debout fasse a tout les épreuve que le temps lui imposera et le bleu des clochette tellement proche du bleu profond de ces yeux.

Avec une délicatesse sans limite il tendit la main pour caresser une des clochettes.

Si il se souvenais bien de se que lui avais dit la brune la jacinthe représenter la joie d'aimer et la fidélité. Une fleur faite pour lui.

Car quelque part au font de son cœur il espérais qu'un jours il puisse lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il se souvenais de la première fois ou la fée avais bien voulut passer un peu de temps avec. Sa c'était fait sans même qu'ils y pence. La guilde fêter l'anniversaire de Erza a leur retour de l'île. La soirer était bien avancés et quelque mage frôlais déjà le coma éthylique. Ce n'était le cas ni de l'un ni de l'autre même si se fût l'explication qu'elle donna. Il l'avais trouver dehors devant la guilde. Elle semblais complètement perdu dans ces penser. Doucement il c'était approchais d'elle et sans rien dire ils avaient regarder les étoiles ensemble.

« C'est déprimant les étoiles, c'est juste des énorme boule de gaz qui flotte dans l'univers. Elles sont probablement toute morte aujourd'hui. » commença la mage.

Elle avais entourais ces bras autour d'elle même comme pour ce protéger du froid.

« Sa me laisse toujours un sentiment de solitude énorme... »

Elfman n'avais rien dit ne voulant pas écourtais ce moment particulier.

« Je préfère les fleurs, c'est toujours en bouquet les fleurs... »

Doucement il avais poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui avais répondu

« Tu n'est pas seul, on es la pour toi... »

La mage aux yeux si particulier c'était dégagés de son étreinte et était partie sans rien dire.

Elfman se souvins qu'a ce moment là il avais espérer pouvoir passer d'autre moment identique avec elle.

Aujourd'hui perdu dans sa clairière il espérer juste qu'il deviendrais vite assez fort pour elle.

Seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel Evergreen ressassais la conversation qu'elle avais eu avec Biw' et Fried quelque heure plus tard. Leur guilde était dissoute, le maître était partie et tout le monde courais a la poursuite individuel de leur rêvé. Un jeta un nouveau coup d'œil a la lacrima de télécommunication qui reposer sur la table près d'elle. Toujours aucun coup de fil de sa part... Alors elle patienter et prier pour qu'il est pris une lacrima portable. Et espérer qu'il lui donne des nouvelle, qu'il lui explique ou il était partie et pourquoi.

Elle lui répondrais d'un aire dédaigneux et elle serais sûrement odieuse mais rien ne l'empêchais de souhaiter se coup de fil.

Mais l'espoir fessais souffrir, il vous forcer à attendre trop de la vie et des gens.

Elle soupira et se moqua d'elle même. Pourquoi croyez t-elle qu'il serais différent des autres et verrais a travers l'écran de fumer qu'elle dispersais autour d'elle ?

« Parce qu'il est différent pour toi lui soufflât la petite voix perfide qui lui servais de conscience. »

Elle secoua vivement là tête. Non elle ne devais rien espérer.

Car l'espoir fessais souffrir, il vous fessais imaginer un monde de rêve bleu avant de vous exploser par terre.

Elle rager de son propre comportement, elle avais passer des heures a tout faire pour ne pas s'attachait au blanc et voilà qu'elle se comportais comme une ado attardais. Elle ne devais pas laisser ces sentiment stupide prendre le dessus sur sa vie.

Car l'espoir fessais souffrir, il fessais aimais.

Son regard se posa sur un petit bracelet en cuire et aussitôt elle replonge dans ces souvenir. Le jour ou il lui avais offert était encore graver dans sa mémoire. Elle venais de rentrais de mission faiblement bléser mais elle préférer prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir. Elle était venus a la guilde prendre un verre et écouter les derniers ragot. Avec son air de grand nigaud il c'était approchais d'elle et lui avait tendu un petit paquet et était reparti aussi tôt. Quand elle l'avait ouvert quelque heure plus tard elle y avais trouver un petit bracelet sur lequel était inscrit

« Jamais tout seul, toujours entourais de l'amour des siens »

Mais l'espoir fessais souffrir, il vous laisser imaginer que les gens vous aimais aussi.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit ces deux meilleurs amis entrai

« T'as des nouvelle ? »

La fée secoua la tête de manière négative. Alors Fried s'approcha et s'installa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« T'inquiète pas, il va appelais commença le vert

-Pis si il le fait pas compte sur nous pour lui réglais son compte termina Bix' »

La mage rigola doucement et commença a discuter des lendemains avec ces deux soutient. Au bout de plusieurs heure ils furent interrompus par la lacrimaphone.

Avec un sourire dans comme la tour Eiffel le reste de son unité sortie et la laissa répondre.

C'est avec un point au cœur qu'elle répondit

« Ever ? C'est Elfman... »

Un soulagement immense l'atteignis.

Car l'espoir fait souffrir mais il rend tellement heureux quand il se réalise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'ai décider de faire une song fic:)**

 **A la base j'étaie partie sur un style tout a fait différent avec un paquet de référence a mes séries et livre préférer mais c'était tout pourrie donc a la place j'ai écris ça ^^**

 **J'espère que sa vous plaira:)**

 **Bonne lecture a vous;)**

 _Réponse aux Review :_

 _Fairy Tail Fan : je suis contente que tu aime j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^_

Thème au choix : Something Stupid

I know I stand in line

Je sais que j'attendrai toujours,

Until you think you have the time  
Jusqu'à ce que tu penses que tu as le temps

To spend an evening with me  
pour passer une soirée avec moi

And if we go someplace to dance  
et si nous allons danser quelque part

I know that there's a chance  
je sais qu'il y a un risque

You won't be leaving with me  
que tu ne rentres pas avec moi

Elfman Stauss était assis devant le bar au QG de Fairy Tail en train de parlais a sa sœur. Ils parlais de tout et de rien pour passer le temps. Passer le temps en attendant leur retour. Proche d'eux se tenais leur autre sœur qui elle aussi était impatiente. Ils allais revenir sous peu, ils les avaient prévenue par lacrima. Alors les Stauss attendaient.

Leur conversation se stopper d'un coup chaque fois que la grande porte s'ouvrait. C'est seulement vers la fin de la mâtiner que la dite porte les laissa apparaître.

Lisanna, celle qui assumer le plus sa relation, sortie de derrière le bar pour ce présitiper sur le mage au totem qui l'accueil les bras grand ouvert. Un baiser enflammer fut échanger entre eux sous le regard protecteur des deux Stauss. Ignorant le spectacle Luxus se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un bière a Mira. Quand elle lui servit Elfman pus très clairement voir que leurs doigts c'était longuement toucher. Signe du blond pour rassurer la jeune femme. Celle si lui sourie et dans leur yeux on pouvais lire la promesse de se retrouver plus tard.

Mais tout se qui intéressais le blanc a cette instant c'était le seul femme de l'équipe. Cette dernière s'installa sur le tabouret juste a coter du sien. C'était leur petit rituel a eux. Alors comme d'habitude il entama la conversation. Avec nombreux de compliments envers leur chef Evergreen lui expliqua comment c'était passer leur mission. Lui buvais c'est paroles tellement contant de la voir en forme.

La conversation dura sur plusieurs heure chaque un profitant, sans l'avouer, de la présence de l'autre. Puis la mage pris congé du blanc. Mais se dernier savais que d'ici une heure ou deux elle allais revenir passer la soirer avec lui. Parce c'est ce qu'ils fessaient toujours. Alors il attendait de pouvoir l'avoir rien qu'a lui.

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
Et ensuite nous irons dans un endroit tranquille

And have a drink or two  
et nous prendrons un verre ou deux

And then I go and spoil it all  
Et après je gacherai tout

By saying something stupid  
en disant quelque chose de stupide

Like I love you  
comme :"je t'aime"

Ils allaient toujours au même bar. Un petit truc coincer entre deux immense ensemble de bureau. De l'extérieure il fessais un peu pitié mais a l'intérieur régnais un ambiance feutrer. Parfaite pour passer des moments avec l'être aimer. Ils avaient leur table au fond dans un des coin les plus tranquille. Le patron les avaient a la bonne et leur réserver toujours. La première fois il avais dit a Elfman que le grand blanc et la brune lui rappelais lui et sa femme au début de leur histoire. Elfman avais sourie mais une pointe de rancœur c'était insinuer dans son cœur. Il voudrais tellement lui aussi crier au monde qu'il vivais un début d'histoire avec la belle brune mais c'était impossible. Elle partirait loin de lui il en était sur.

Comme d'habitude il arriva premier et commanda un verre en l'attendant. Elle arriva bien vite et aussitôt entre eux s'engagea une conversation. Ils n'avais pas besoin de sujet particulier, un rien leur servais d'excuse. Les moments de silence entre eux était des plus confortable. Il aimais ces silences, sa mère disais toujours que les silence était les plus beau moment partager avec l'être aimais. C'était le moment idéal pour entendre le cœur de l'autre.

Se soir il avais besoin de son contacte alors il lui pris la main et la caressa du pouce. Elle ne fit pas de geste pour ce retirer et pour lui c'était tellement merveilleux qu'il sentie son cœur faire mille et un saut dans sa poitrine.

Alors comme d'habitude il se retient de lui dire les mots qui gâcherais tout. Aujourd'hui, comme a chaque fois, il ne dit rien pour mieux lui hurlais : « Je t'aime »

I can see it in your eyes

je peux le voir dans tes yeux

That you despise the same old lines

que tu méprises les bonnes vieilles répliques

You heard the night before

que tu as entendues la nuit précédante

And though it's just a line to you

Et même si tu penses que ce n'est qu'une réplique

For me it's true  
pour moi c'est vrai 

Il le sais qu'elle ne crois pas en toute ces parole. Il sais, elle lui a dit, qu'elle trouve l'amour stupide. Il sais qu'elle ne pas pas supporter cette phrase. Il sais tout sa. Mais il ne peu pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui crier.

Mais chaque jours il se retient. Parce qu'il sais aussi que si il lui dit il la perdra. Parce qu'elle ni crois pas.

Il suffit de voir comment elle regarde Bix' et Lisanna quand il sont a deux. Quand il s'échange de simple mots d'amour. Elle méprisse aussi la manière beaucoup plus discrète qu'on Mirajane et Luxus de s'aimaient. Elle à tout ça en horreur. Elle est persuader qu'aimer c'est ce créer des faiblesses qui vous rattraperont un jours. Et qui dit faiblesses, dit souffrir un jours alors elle nie l'amour.

Alors il ne lui dit rien. Mais il ressent.

Il sent son cœur s'accélérer quand elle est proche de lui. Il sent le vide profond qui se creuse dans son cœur chaque fois qu'il la vois partir loin de lui. Il sent le besoin constant en lui d'être avec elle.

Il savoure chaque moment qu'elle veux bien lui donner comme si c'était le dernier. Et il est juste heureux d'être a ces coter même si il voudrais tellement plus. Il lui prend là main et lui remet les cheveu derrière l'oreille et en profite pour sentir son odeur qu'il aime tant.

Alors il se tais pour mieux lui crier qu'il l'aime car pour lui c'est simplement la plus entier vérité.

And never seemed so right before

ça n'a jamais été si vrai avant

I practice every day to find some clever  
je m'entraine tout les jours

lines to say

pour trouver quelque mots intelligents à dire

To make the meaning come true

pour que la signification devienne réalité

But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
mais je pense que je vais attendre

gets late  
jusqu'a ce qu'il se fasse tard

And I'm alone with you

et que je sois seul avec toi

Il se souvient des heures qu'il a passer chez lui pour trouver un moyen détourner de lui dire. Il avais demandais des conseil a toutes les filles de la guilde qui l'avais tous soutenue dans ces démarche mais rien ne marcher. Il ne pouvais pas lui montrer sans qu'elle lui crie dessus. Il ne pouvais rien lui offrir sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Il ne pouvais rien faire de plus que se qu'il fessais a chaque une de leur sorti cacher.

Alors il attendais le moment. Il attendait qu'il soit assez tard pour qu'elle l'accepte.

La soirer se passa doucement. Elle lui parlais d'elle et lui l'écouter. Il s'imaginer dans sa vie. il rêve de pouvoir l'attendre autre part que devant une bière à la guilde. Il se voyer lui préparent son petit déjeuner du matin et lui apporter. Pourvoir l'embrasser quand bon lui semble. Le matin se réveiller a coter d'elle avec le soleil. Partir en mission a c'est coter. L'emmener a travers le monde pour lui faire découvrir les plus beau endroit qui existe. Ou simplement approchais d'elle la prendre dans ces bras et lui dire a quel point elle représentais tout pour lui.

The time is right

C'est le bon moment

Your perfume fills my head  
ton parfum emplit ma tête

The stars get red  
les étoiles deviennent rouges

And oh the night's so blue  
et oh, la nuit est si bleue

And then I go and spoil it all  
et je vais tout gacher

By saying something stupid  
en disant quelque chose

Like I love you  
comme: "je t'aime"

I love you...

Alors il lui montre de la manière la plus viril qui soit et il sais que se soir cela sera pareil. Il sais qu'après ce dernier verre il sa s'approcherait d'elle et l'embrassait. Il sais qu'elle va répondre passionnément a son baiser et que leur étreinte se prolongera.

Il sais qu'il aura le droit de sentir ces cheveux, de poser ces mains ou il veux et il sais qu'elle acceptera d'être a lui.

Parce que a défaut d'accepter l'amour elle voulais bien de la passion.

Quand qu'elle heure plus tard il la regarda s'endormir près de lui il remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, toujours là même mèche, et lui murmura

« Je t'aime.. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tous le monde ! ^^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui c'est un UA qui m'as était inspirais par une chanson qui s'appelle Tango Princesse:)**_

 _ **Alors comme c'est une chanson que ma grande sœur chérie écouter beaucoup quand elle est sorti je lui dédit cette histoire ^^**_

 _ **Joyeux 27eme anniversaire a toi;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture a vous ^^**_

UA / princesse

Assisse dans ma loge je commence a me prépare. Ce soir comment tout les soire je vais monter sur scène et fera mon show.

Doucement et avec méthode je me prépara. Je commence par enfiler ma tenu de scène, une abondance de froufrou et de jupon c'était le plus pénible a enfilais. Une fois cela fait m'installe devant un grand miroir sur pied pour commencer à me maquiller.

Un peu de rouge a lèvres carmin fleuri sur mes lèvres pour en rechausser la couleur. Un peu de bluff rouge servit a faire ressortir mes paupière. Du phare a paupière vert fit ressortir la couleur bleu de mes yeux. Pour la coiffure il me suffit que de quelque minute pour faire tenir un chignon complexe qui ne bougerais pas de la soirer. J'ai l'habitude de faire tout ces geste. Je l'ai fait quotidiennement depuis presque huit ans.

Pour finir j'enfile de grande chausse de laine blanche et une paire de talons très haut.

Je ferma les yeux et se concentra pour être a mon meilleur niveau. Au bout de quelque minute je sort de ma transe juste au moment ou l'on frappe a ma porte. C'est Fried le pianiste qui viens m'annoncer que le spectacle commence dans les minute qui suive. Sans attendre je me lève et profite de son bras tendu pour qu'il m'accompagne sur le coter de la scène.

Depuis le début Fried et moi tavaillon ensemble. C'est grâce a lui, à Bixlow l'accordéoniste et à Luxus mon grade du corps que nous avons pus faire notre chemin et devenir aussi célèbre. Aujourd'hui nous somme les meilleur. Freid le meilleur pianiste et moi la meilleur danseuse. On nous demander partout, on payer des fortunes pour nous accueil le temps d'un spectacle. Le travaille et l'argent ne manquer pas dommage qu'un sentiment de écrase mon âme.

« Ever, la femme de Luxus est présente ce soir, commença Fried, il attend le meilleur de toi se soir.

-Lisanna est là aussi ? C'est Bixlow qui doit être content... »

Luxus c'était marier a la barwonam du Fairy Tail le plus grand Saloon de toute la contrer. Pendant de nombreux mois nous avions jouer pour eux et nous avion aussi assister a la naissance de deux couple. Luxus c'était marier très vite et Bixlow était peu a peu tomber amoureux de la sœur de la marier. Sa nous avaient beaucoup faire rire Fried et moi.

« Il va probablement faire quelque mauvaise note en effet plaisanta Fried. »

Je lui sourie faiblement car devant sa nonchalance je sais bien que lui aussi se sens seul quand viens le soir. Voir nos amis heureux nous avaient remplis de joie mais également nous avais enfermer dans un cocon de solitude. Pour chaque sourire échanger entre eux un vide se créer dans nos cœurs. Au cours d'une longue nuit de solitude Fried était venus me voir et m'avais parlais de sa vie avant de nous rencontrais. Il avais était marier il y a quelque année avec une jeune femme qu'il avais aimais de tout son cœur mais qui malheureusement était morte d'une pneumonie foudroyante. Cela l'avais complément dévaster. Depuis maintenant six ans il ne se passer pas un jours sans repenser a cette femme qu'il avais tant aimais.

Après un baiser fraternelle sur mes cheveux Fried lâcha mon bras et partie prendre sa place. Sa allais bientôt être a moi.

J'entends les premiers note jouaient par Fried, je me fabrique mon plus beau sourire et me lance sur la piste.

Je sens tout les regards des hommes sur moi. Je sais que je suis resplendissante. Mon maquillage est parfait,mon corps est fuselé dans ma robe qui m'étais toute mes courbes en valeurs, mes talons mon fond des jambes interminable. Alors oui je suis belle a tomber mais je voudrais juste un soir qu'un homme regarde autre chose que mon corps. Mais c'est une chimère alors sans m'en soucier je commence mon spectacle. D'envois mes jambes voler vers les cieux, je saute, je danse. Je maîtrise parfaitement le cancan. On la crois presque faite pour moi. Je suis parfait comme tout les soirs. C'est sans aucune surprisse que le spectacle se fini par un feu d'artifice d'applaudissement et de fleur jeter sur scène.

Je salue mon public par une révérence et quand je relève la tête mes yeux croise un regard. Ces yeux me transperce de part en part. Nos yeux reste accrochais l'un à l'autre. Je me retrouve transporter dans un autre monde, un monde où seul lui et moi existence. Tout disparais de ma conscience. Je me fut de tout. La seul chose qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Je commence a m'avancer vers lui mais je sens une main qui me retiens. Je ne regarde pas d'où viens cette gène mais fait tout pour m'en débarrasser. Malheureusement pour moi la poigne redouble de force et m'emmènes vers l'arrière de la scène.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour derrière la scène que je comprend que c'est Fried qui m'as empêchais d'aller le voir. Je lui jette un regard incendiaire mais ce dernier semblais plus en colère qu'affecter.

« Qu'est que tu fou Ever ? T'es passer a deux doigt de tomber de la scéne. Comme on aurais si tu t'était caser la jambe »

Sans lui jeter un regard je me dirige vers le reste des coulisses. Même si je savais qu'il avais raison j'étais furieuse. Il c'était passer quelque chose de tellement bizarre quand j'avais rencontrais son regard que j'avais besoin d'aller lui parlais.

Je fonce comme une furie vers la salle. Malheureusement pour moi ma route croise celle de Luxus qui a son tour me fit la morale. Je partie sans même écouter la fin de sa tirade. Rien n'avais d'importance à part lui. Je devais absolument le revoir. Quand je déboula dans la salle je sens mon cœur faire un bond. J'allais pouvoir lui parlais. Je distingue sa grande silhouette de loin et me précipite vers lui. Lui aussi me remarque de loin alors une nouvelle fois nos regards se croisent et nous repartons pour notre monde.

S'avance vers lui comme hypnotiser. Une fois arriver a sa hauteur il s'approche et sans que nous échangions un seul mots nos lèvres se rapproche. Le baiser que nous partagions fut merveilleux. Un feu d'artifice ce déclencha dans ma tête tendit que mes lèvres savourais le goût merveilleux de virilité que je semblais avoir chercher toute ma vie.

On se détache l'un de l'autre a nous de souffle. Nos yeux ne se lâche plus et sus a cette instant que ma vie ne serais plus jamais pareil.

Nous fument interrompus par l'arriver de Mirajane qui me dit avec un grand sourire :

« Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon frère Elfman ! »

Le grand blanc posa une main sur mon épaule comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde. La chaleur qu'elle dégagea me fit fondre. Je sens tout mes muscle ce détendre et bientôt une sensation de plénitude me saisi.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me retrouve embarquer par Luxus et la bande pour que nous puisions manger tous ensembles.

Elfman est assis a coter de moi et je sens sa chaleur transpirais de tout son être. L'attirance que je ressens pour lui me fait peur. Sa ne m'était jamais arrivais avant. Envers personnes.

Comme si il s'entait mais doute il me pris discrètement la main. De nouveau ce contacte eu un effet magique sur moi. Tout mes doute et mes question parus disparaître comme par magie.

Les heures qui passèrent ensuite me parut tellement flou. Je me souvint juste dans sa main toujours présente dans la mien.

Quand enfin l'heure de nous quitta arriva je vis Luxus et Mira partir main dans la main suivie de Bixlow et Lisanna. Fried également s'éclipsa en me lassant un sourire plein de sous entendu.

Un léger moment de flottement s'ensuivit mais très vite je suis de nouveau attirais par ces lèvres alors sans plus d'attente je les capture a nouveau.

Cette fois c'est lui qui mit fin a l'échange. Il posa son front sur le mien et murmure :

« Demain, passe la soirer avec moi... »

J'acquisse d'un faible signe de tête et je le vois partir loin de moi.

Je crois que je n'est jamais attendu demain avec autant d'impatience.

Un an plus tard

Assisse dans ma loge je me regarde dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui je suis plus resplendissante que jamais.

J'ai enfilais une grande robe au multiple épaisseur, j'ai une coiffure sophistiquer et je suis maquiller. Mais aujourd'hui je n'est pas pour allais danser sur scène mais pour épouser l'homme dont je suis tomber amoureuse au premier regard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Voila mon os pour le thème chaleur:)**

 **Comme c'est un thème tout pourrie c'est un texte tout pourrie. ^^**

 **Je l'ai écrit en deux petite heures parce qu'il fessais tellement chaud chez moi (presque 30°C c'est chaud pour le pas de calais ^^) que j'ai pas réussie a écrire de bonheur:)**

 **Bonne lecture a vous quand même ^^**

Chaleur

Elle avais juste envie d'une énorme glace. Ou d'un bain froid. Ou mieux tien des deux.

Il fessais tellement chaud aujourd'hui qu'elle avais impression qu'elle allais fondre mais au lieux de profiter tranquillement de la fraîcheur de son appartement climatiser elle se retrouver a chercher une stupide plante en compagnie d'un idiot aussi stupide.

Elle se maudissais encore d'avoir eu la faiblesse d'accepter d'accompagnés Elfman Stauss dans sa chasse pour trouver une foutue plante pour une des foutue potion de Mira. OK la potion allais servir a résoudre les problèmes d'insomnie du maître qui d'accord pour une part était causer par elle et son équipe mais pourquoi étaient il partie le jours le plus chaud de l'année !

Elle jeta un regard haineux au dos impressionnant de son nakama. Se dernier ne réagit pas se qui eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus la belle brune.

« Hé Godzilla ! On arrive quand au sommet de ta montagne ? »

Le grand blanc se retourna enfin et regarda la mage de haut en bas. Cette dernier était dans un état lamentable. La transpiration coller ces cheveux a son front, sa robe avais subit le même sort et mouler son corps. Cette vision fit rougir le grand blanc.

« T'as chaud ? »

Ever resta complètement abasourdie par cette question. C'était l'évidence même, il fessais 37°C et il escalader un montagne exposer en plein soleil. Pour ne pas s'énerver, elle n'en avais pas la force, elle décida d'ignorés la question du grand homme.

« Un homme doit toujours aidais les femmes en détresse ! »

La déclaration fit exploser de colère la jeune femme mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement car elle se retrouva dans les bras de best soul. Sa colère disparue tout d'un coup pour être remplacer par de la surprise et aussi un certain bien être. Elle aimais se sentir aussi près de lui.

« Où on vas ? »

Elfman regarda sa prise et lui expliqua :

« A deux kilomètre d'ici il y a un lac. C'est protéger par les arbres il y fera moins chaud. On pourra se reposer comme des hommes !

-Je suis pas un homme ! »

Cette dernière phrase n'eut aucun effet sur le Stauss qui continua son chemin avec Ever dans ces bras.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre les deux kilomètre qu'ils traversèrent dans cette position furent des plus agréable.

Ever aimais le sentir tout près d'elle tendit que Elfman adorer le sensation de son petit corps contre le siens.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent Elfman la posa à regret.

Ever fut complètement émerveiller par la vus. Cette endroit être un petit coin de paradis. L'eau du lac était tellement transparente que l'on pouvais distinguais les cailloux du fond. Des arbres entourais l'étendu d'eau et offert, enfin, un coin d'ombre ou se reposer.

Sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers le lac pour y plonger son doigt. L'eau était juste a température idéal. Elle se releva et glissa sur le bord meuble.

Un grand plouf se fit entendre et Elfman se précipita vers l'endroit où la belle avais disparue. Il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas exploser de rire mais devant la mine furieuse d'Ever il se dit qui faillais mieux éviter. Un homme doit savoir éviter le combat.

D'un seul mouvement il l'aida à sortir, malheureusement l'élan les fit basculais et Ever se retrouva allonger sur Elfman.

Leur regard se croisa et aussitôt les deux se mirent a rougir. Rapidement la brune se détacha du corps du blanc et parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Elfman la regarda de loin puis n'écoutant que son courage d'homme il sa décida à allais lui parlais.

« Sa va ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir de colère et lâcha :

« Je suis totalement tremper et j'ai bizarrement pas de vêtements de rechange. Il fait tellement chaud en dehors de ces arbres que je suis en train de fondre, je suis condamner a devoir chercher une foutue plante avec toi. Alors non sa va pas ! »

D'un geste de la main il lui indiqua un rocher.

« Dans mon sac il y a kit de rechange. Tu peu les prendre et te changer. Après il te suffit de faire sécher t'es affaire là bas. Dans une petit heure on es repartie. »

Ever fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il lui propose une solution aussi simple. Semblant lire cette stupéfaction dans son regard lui dit :

« Je suis partie en mission avec mes deux sœurs pendant des années. Sa prépare a tout. »

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage d'Evergreen.

Sans qu'une autre parole échanger elle se dirigea vers le sac de son collègue de mission. Quand elle ressortie du couvert des arbres quelques minutes plus tard elle était affublais d'un Marcel blanc et d'un pantalon bleu.

« C'est douze fois trop grand pour moi ce truc. »

L'homme souri. Lui, au contraire, trouver que sa lui allais plus que bien.

L'heure qui suivie fut partager entre conversation fractionner et moment de repos bien mériter. Une heure plus tard tout deux repartir dans une relatif bonne humeur.

Le reste de la mission se passa sans vrais difficulté et quand ils furent de retour tard le soir même ils furent acclamais par l'ensemble de leur amis.

Le maître pus retrouver une qualité de sommeil bénéfique a tout le monde.

Tant qu'a Evergreen, elle ne l'avoua jamais mais elle récolta un nouveau pyjama. C'était quand même pas de sa faute si le Marcel de l'abruti était aussi confortable.


End file.
